


I’m Begging For a White Christmas

by zeddpool



Category: Mythology & Folklore - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), World Mythology
Genre: Gen, I’ll tell you no more about the next chapter!, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Toothiana discovers Jack has a believer! And she’s never even met him!





	I’m Begging For a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The kid character is pretty much just me as a child, begging santa for snow on Christmas...

It wasn’t often that Toothiana collected teeth herself, but after everything that had happened with Pitch, it was reassuring to do personal visits now and then. This particular evening had been relatively slow, and she decided to do the last house herself. The little girl was 6 years old, and had just lost her first tooth, and Toothiana was excited to collect a brand new memory. When she got there, however, she was surprised to see the girl still awake, sitting up, hands clasped together and eyes squeezed tight, whispering to herself. The fairy could just make out the slightly lisped words.

“Please, Mr. Jack Frost, can I have snow on Christmas? Mama said to stop asking Santa because that’s not his job, it’s yours. It never ever snows here, not even on Christmas. Please, please, please!”

She stifled a gasp. A believer in Jack? The guardian was taken aback, but couldn’t help the giddiness bubbling inside her as she collected the tooth and raced home.

She couldn’t wait until the meeting tomorrow!


End file.
